


The Tie-Breaker

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hogwarts staff vote on the next Head Boy and Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie-Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Tie_

"So we've decided on Lily Evans," she said. "As for Head Boy, Mr. Lupin's been an admirable prefect, but I don't think his condition allows for extra duties. I vote for Severus Snape. The responsibility will be good for him."

Horace nodded smugly as Pomona put forth Marcus Jones, and Filius, after noting that Damocles Belby wished to focus on his NEWTs, sided with her.

She looked to the headmaster to break the tie.

He smiled brightly. "I think James Potter will rise to the task."

She sighed as the quill took the minutes, knowing there was no use arguing.


End file.
